Gardenia
by PennyFD
Summary: Mi Nyu came back after her trip to Africa after 3 years. She doesn't know if things has changed during that time, but she is going to find out soon. Maybe they're a bit OOC.
1. Coming back home

**Chapter 1 – Coming back home**

She entered the house early in the morning. Manager Ma asked her to make a surprise for the guys, so he gave her the keys and now she was doing what she thought was one of the worst thing in the last three years. She wasn't ready to see _him_ again, for sure.

It was really early for them, especially in their day off. She was sure that no one of them was awake. She sighed and put her hair behind the ear, they had grown longer in three years, they were just under her shoulders.

«Maybe... I should wake someone up...» she guessed, while entering the house and trying not to make any sound. Mi Nyu took a look at right and left, just to be sure that she was completely alone. The room was silent and she realized that she couldn't just sneak in someone's house without nothing to say and wake up its inhabitants. What she was supposed to say, anyway? Hello? Did you all spent these last three years well? And, on top of all, would they be happy to see her again?

She shook her head and decided that the best surprise for them was to find breakfast ready, and smiled.

After half an hour, she heard a door shut, and freezed. She wasn't ready to meet _him_ at all, and who else could it be? _He_ was the only one that woke up earlier than all the others. She looked around when she heard some steps coming towards the kitchen and decided to hide under the table. Maybe he wouldn't notice her, if he was still sleepy.

«God...» she whispered, kneeling down and hoping not to be seen. «help me.» It would have been simpler with any other member of the group, except _him_!

The man yawned and frowned in the exact moment he opened his eyes properly, and looked at the kitchen. Something was wrong. It was his turn to clean it, the evening before, but he didn't do that, and there were no dirty dishes or glasses around; he doubted that the others would have done it in his place. Also, breakfast was ready and it had a great smell. Something was _definitely _wrong. They were arguing during all the dinner about their turns of cleaning, so there was no possibility that one of his friends had cleared the room. He was thinking of other possibilities, when he noticed a shoe, near the table. It was surely strange and and what was even more strange, was that when there are shoes, there are also feet, but who could have been? There were no women in their house, and no one of them had a girlfriend or make the other know about a woman. He tilted his head to look under the table.

«What are you doing down there, dummy?» he asked, facing her with his most confused expression. Then he smiled and offered Mi Nyu a hand to stand up. «Come out...»

She was embarrassed to death: how was supposed to explain why was her under a kitchen table? «G...» she tried to say, looking at the ground, after she got out of the table and stood up. «Good morning, brother...»

He looked at his twin sister. «What are you doing, here?» asked, not believing to have her just before his eyes.

«S... surprise...» she responded, smiling weakly. He laughed and embraced her.

«I missed you, sis.» he confessed. «We _all_ missed you.»

She was surprised. «Really?» asked, in fact.

«Why are you laughing like a fool at nine in the morning, Mi Nam? Are you crazy, boy?» Jeremy yawned.

«Sorry.» he apologized, not really sorry for that. «I found here my sister, so...»

He immediately opened his eyes, not sleepy, anymore. «Y-your sister?» he asked, in panic. He was wearing only his pants! «WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?» he run to the bathroom to make himself presentable. She laughed and cried out:

«Good morning to you, too, Jeremy!» he greeted her from the bathroom. «Breakfast is ready, when you're done.»

«What's going on, here, guys?» asked Shin Woo, slowly entering the kitchen. «What's all this noise?»

Mi Nam sighed. «Just Mi Nyu, Jeremy is exaggerating.» explained.

«I'm not!» he cried, still inside the bathroom. «I was in my underwear!» they all thought he had no problem to show himself, at the beginning, when he thought she was a man, too.

«Understood.» Shin Woo shook his head: that was unbelievable. He glanced at Mi Nyu and smiled. «Welcome back!» he embraced her too.

«Thank you, Shin Woo...»

«Are you staying here for long?» her brother asked, beginning to eat. «Because your breakfast is way better than ours.»

She laughed. «Less than two weeks.» she answered, just after Shin Woo let her go.

«You're definitely staying here.» he decided, continuing to eat.

«I have booked a room in a hotel.» she informed him.

«I couldn't care less! There's space here, and I haven't seen you for a long time. Just call the hotel and tell that you don't want that room anymore. Tomorrow you're picking your luggage and bring it here, until you have to depart again.» it was all decided, then...

«I agree.» said Shin Woo. She couldn't believe it... and that was all thanks to breakfast.

«Okay!» interrupted Jeremy, finally out. «My turn!» he embraced Mi Nyu too. «Are you really Mi Nyu? Your hair grew longer! You really look like a girl, now!»

She laughed. «Does it mean I looked like a boy, back then?» asked, playfully. «This is what every girl wants to be told!»

«I didn't mean it that way!» he immediately responded. The other two guys looked at each other and burst in laughs. «By the way... why are you here?»

«Yeah...» it was Shin Woo speaking. «something wrong?»

«Oh, no!» she said, smiling. She was really happy to be with all of them, just... «I was thinking of making a surprise. I really wanted to see all of you... and I came here, on Manager's suggestion.» she looked around, searching for _him_.

«Searching is useless. Not here.» her brother told her. She blushed, feeling like she was caught.

«I'm not looking for him.» she answered, trying to be believable. He smiled like he knew everything.

«Of course not.» he smirked. «In fact I've never talked about someone.»

«But you were thinking about Tae Kyung!» she protested, blushing even more.

«Now we're reading thoughts, milady?»

«We argued just yesterday... because of cleaning in the kitchen. He was really mad about it, he said he had always to do it, because we were never going to.» explained Jeremy, eating his breakfast.

«And... where is he... right now?»

«We use that house when we don't want to be found by the reporters... I'm sure he's there. The keys are not here anymore.» Shin Woo said, looking outside the window.

«He always goes away when he's angry with us.» Mi Nam yawned again. «I'm going to sleep again.»

«But...» said Jeremy. «but your sister has just arrived!»

He smiled. «Line 36, third stop, then take number 25, sixth stop. Walk for 40 minutes, on the left, and you're arrived. Good luck, sis. Good night, everyone.»

Shin Woo shook his head. «Just do as he said, and you'll be lost. Please, it's line 36 the fourth stop.»

«Thank you. I'll be back for dinner, and I'll take him with me, no matter what. I'll prepare all your favourite dishes! Just wait for me, okay?» she smiled, and thanked him with a nod. He winked, while Jeremy was eating peacefully.

«Just tell him that we all are sorry.» he reminded her. She nodded and went out again.

She did has Shin Woo said. She got off the bus at the sixth stop and she found herself in front of the sea. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She turn left, just to see other street again. She thought that walking on the street and on the sand would make a great difference, so she decided to take a walk near the sea. The air was good, and there was something that was cheering her up.

She didn't know if he was still feeling the same, after three years. What she knew was that she did, and also that she didn't know what to say or what to talk about. With the others that had been simple, but... what about Tae Kyung? He was really different from his friends.

Her phone began to rang. «Hello?» she answered.

«Mi Nyu!» it was Manager Ma. «I wanted to know if you arrived safely!»

She blinked. «Oh...» she noticed someone sitting on the seashore. «I'm doing great.»

«Yeah... but... you're at guy's home, right now?»

«No..» she narrowed her eyes. His features were familiar. «I'm at the sea... I'm looking for...»

«Tae Kyung, he must be there.»

«Yes... Tae... Kyung...» her heart skipped a beat when the wind took his hair away. It was _him_. «Ahem... Manager Ma... can I call you back... later?»

He laughed softly. «Understood. Found him, yeah? Okay.» and he hung up.

She stayed still, only looking at him, quite frightened by his possible reaction. She grabbed the edge of the shirt and squeezed it. How was supposed to begin to talk? She stared at the sea for a moment, as if it would give her the right words. When she looked back to him, she saw him moving towards her. Her heart begin to run faster. She looked everywhere but directly to him, trying to find some courage. What... how... hello?

«What are you staring at, girl?» he asked, coldly.

She frowned. Wait a moment... what did he say? «I can't believe it.» she answered, not really surprised. It wouldn't be him, without his bad moods. «You haven't changed a bit.»

He stared back at her, confused. «What?»

«And you don't even recognize me! This is really disappointing.» her tone was carefree, but she was really a bit disappointed about him not recognizing her. She feared he had forgotten all the moments spent together. He titled his head a bit, narrowing his eyes.

«It's impossible...» he declared, with decision. «You're not_ her._»

«_Her_ who?» she asked, crossing her arms to her chest. «I'm Go Mi Nyu! Am I that different from three years ago?» He looked really lost. She thought she did wrong to go to him. «If with _her_ you mean me... well, I think I'm the person you're talking about.»

He smirked. «Why are you sure I'm talking about you, miss?» he asked, teasing her.

«I'm not sure at all. That's why I'm asking!» she said and he laughed a bit.

«You haven't changed too, Mi Nyu.»

«Oh, right!» she said, remembering Shin Woo's words. «They say they are sorry.»

«What?» he asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

«The guys! I came... home, before. And... I asked about you and they said you were here, they are really sorry for yesterday.»

«And they sent you because they knew everything would be like before?» he couldn't believe it, they were really the worst.

«I don't know.» she answered. «Is it that way? Can't you just come back with me and tell the others they are excused, then?»

«But they are not!» he retorted. «More important, you said you were searching for me.» she blushed at his smirk: he remembered. «Why?»

«Just to greet you and let you know I came back for a short while.» she answered fast. Maybe _too _fast.

«How short?»

«Just ten days, that's all...» she fell suddenly in silence, and so did he. Both of them didn't know what to say. She looked at the sea again, just not to feel the heavy atmosphere that was there.

«Do you...» he began, sighing. «This is ridiculous! Let's take a walk.»

«O-okay.» she looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say.

«Just tell me... what did you do all this time?» he really wanted to know.

«I met a lot of people, and experienced a lot of things. Now I really know what Mother Superior tried to tell me, before it all started, I mean before I became my brother. She said something about experience the world. I think that... travelling is the best way to know about the world. Other countries are really different from here. The world has an amazing culture. This is why I want to continue to travel, when you know more, it seems like everything has a place to belong.»

«And you?» he asked, looking at the sky above them, but said nothing more.

«Me what?» she looked at him, waiting.

«Do you have a place to belong to?» she widened her eyes. What did he mean? She thought about it for a while. What kind of response did he want? How was she supposed to know?

«Well...» she began, unsure. «I think a person doesn't really have a place like that. Not a real place, however.»

«What do you mean?»

«I mean...» how could she explain what she was trying to say? «I think the most important thing for a person is to be with the people he or she loves. Just knowing that they love him or her too, is enough, or at least... I think that way. It doesn't really mind where, but who.»

«Poetic point of view.» he commented. She couldn't really say if he was serious or not.

«Just don't laugh about it!» she protested. She smirked.

«I didn't.» he assured. «Do you want to see something?»

«Something like...?» she tried to hide a smile. Where was he thinking to bring her? He smiled and made her heart skip a beat, again. She thought this was really hard to handle.

«It may be something that would made reconsider your theory about feelings and places to belong to.» she was nicely confused. This could be really interesting.

«It's not so simple, dear.» she teased.

«Let's see, then.» he offered her a hand, but not in a romantic way, even if she would have liked it, but like he was challenging her.

«Okay, but... I ask you to go easy on me, bec...»

«It's not because you're a girl, right?» he interrupted her. She smiled.

«It's part of it, I have heels, and I'm not really keen on it, so please, let's walk slower than before.» he looked at her like she was a fool.

«You're telling me that you decided to go for a walk on the beach with _heels?_» he was a bit surprised.

«You didn't... notice?» the sand was really wet so the heels didn't fall into it. She was a bit taller, he didn't even see that. She sighed.

«Sorry if I wasn't looking at your shoes.» he responded, sarcastically. He snorted. «Just relay on me, then.» he offered her his arm. She looked at it, with a strange look. «It doesn't bite, I promise.»

She smiled again. «Can I trust your words?» she asked, playfully. «You won't bite when I least expect it, right?» she grabbed his arm quietly.

«Maybe.» he answered, cryptic. Suddenly, she didn't know what he was talking about, it didn't seem like he was referring at the arm thing. She didn't say anything more. «Now, milady, just close your eyes.»

«W-what?» she asked, looking around. There was no one.

He rolled his eyes. «It won't be a surprise anymore. Just close your eyes, Mi Nyu.»

She let out a sigh of relief, she thought he was going to kiss her. She wasn't ready for that all of a sudden, even though a small part of her was muttering for disappointment. «Surprise... oh, right! Okay.» she obeyed and strengthened grip on his arm just not to fall.

«Good girl.» he commented. They were near the house, he considered all that grass their garden. He asked once Mi Nam to tell him about flowers and his answer had been very useful. He smiled looking at the girl stuck at his arm. He looked straight and he noticed they have arrived. «Now, you can look.»

«You sure?» she asked. It was a really pleasant feeling to be with eyes closed and let him guide her wherever he wanted. «Can I really open my eyes?»

«Are you asking because you're enjoying your time or something else?» she blushed and he noticed, knowing he was right.

«I'm opening, then...» and as she did... «Oh...»


	2. Just about love and compromises

**Chapter 2 – Just about love and compromises**

«I'm opening, then...» and as she did... «Oh...» she looked around many times. «Hyung-nim...» her breath was caught. «Hyung-nim this is... how did you know?»

He smiled. «I asked your brother. And he told me about Gardenias.» they were her favourite flowers. She couldn't believe he had such a sweet thought.

She looked at the ground, again. «Tha... thank you... for taking me here.» that she glanced at the flowers, there were a lot. She knelt down. «Can... can I have... one?»

«Every flower was... planted for you. They're all yours. Pick as many as you want.» she was sure to have heard wrong. He has never been that sweet before.

«Just... just one is fine. This place is really beautiful. It's peaceful.» she take a deep breath. «Now that I'm here, it seems that everything is fine.»

He took a sit just next to her. «Have you changed your mind, then?» she blinked, looking at him.

«About what?» she gave attention to flowers again, and to that specific one who has taken her attention. She was planning to take that one.

«About places and people related to feelings.» her hand stopped just before reaching the stem and she looked at him once more.

«Why are you trying so hard to make me say I changed my mind?» she asked, there was no anger or charge in her voice. She simply wanted to know.

«I just wanted you to understand the way I see things.» he explained, looking far. She didn't understood what exactly was is point of view. «I don't think that the only certainty of the feeling is enough.»

«Are you not happy knowing that the people you love, love you too?» she asked. «I think it's a good reason for going forward in your life. Even with the person you love the most... are you not happy when you know she returns your feelings?»

«What's the point in returning feelings if we can't see each other?» she wasn't sure if he was still hypothetically speaking or was talking directly about them. «Please, pick that.» he allowed her, seeing that she was there stopped by his words. «It was the first who bloomed. It should be yours.»

«Oh, thank you.» she said. She looked at the flower, while speaking. «Why don't you see the importance of love even if the two people are not physically close?» she ran a finger on a white petal. «I think what is more important in a relationship is... well, I think when you really love someone, you hope that he or her realises all his wishes, don't you? If I am a burden to someone I love, even if he's not the one I love the most, I will just go away.»

«What if you're not a burden and he wants you to stay with him?» he asked.

«Maybe he just doesn't notice how my presence could be deleterious.» she answered. «And I'm a bit selfish too... I want also to realize my own dream, I want to love someone but I don't want this someone to give up his own dreams for me.»

«It's a bit complicated.» he noticed, crossing his arms to his chest. «Then, you're not one of the people who thinks love overcomes everything.»

«It depends on what you mean by "love"» she replied. «Love is the most important feeling in the world. When someone's away, do you stop loving him or her? I don't think love is just holding hands, kissing and everything that comes after. I think love is the everlasting feeling of joy that you feel when you think about that person.» while she was telling that, she knew that was a kind of bittersweet pleasure. She knew she was yearning to see him and be with him again. But Tae Kyung was amazing, really, in everything he did, how could she be a match for him? There could be no possibility, even if he still loved her.

«Love is a mix of things. It's composed by the "spiritual" part, but also the "physical", holding hands could be as important as feeling joy.»

She smirked. «Oh...» he had teased her for all time, that she knew. How about doing the same for once? «do you want to hold hands, then, milord?»

«Are you asking because you want to know how does it feel?» she shook her head: he said all that and at the end she was the one who wanted to hold hands. He was really incredible.

«Well... you have to let me experience these things if you want me to change my mind.» he nodded and give her his hand. «Okay, if I take this hand... where are you bringing me?»

He thought for a moment. «I was thinking about experience the things you despise.»

«I don't despise them! I just said that they're not as important as the feeling itself!» she justified. He came nearer and kissed her forehead. She blushed furiously, while her heart was going to leave her chest. «What was _that_ just now?»

«You said you wanted to experience these things. I'm simply allowing you to.» he explained, trying not to laugh at her expression. «Come on.» he dragged her with him.

* * *

«Please... please stop...» she said, panting. They were running on a street, still hand in hand. She didn't know this was something lovers do. «You have too much fans. We can't even go to take an ice-cream!»

He burst in laughs and she asked herself if he had gone mad. «You really risked your life!» he pointed a finger at her and continue laughing.

«It's all because of you, my dear! You were too near and they thought you were going to kiss me, so they got mad.» he stopped, and glanced at her in a strange way, she had the impulse to step back.

«Too near?» he asked, the tone of his voice was like he didn't understand, but they both knew that he understood very well. He took a step closer. «Like this?» he tilted his head a bit and lowered his head at her level. «Or like this?» she tried to make some distance between them, but he placed a hand on her back and pressed her against him. He arrived near her lips. «Or like this?»

«Please... stop...» she almost begged. She couldn't say that loving was enough if he kissed her once more.

«Stop what? Remember... you asked for this.» and he placed his lips on hers, tightening his hold on her. She tried to push him away, but when he began to move his lips on hers, she closed her eyes and gave in. That was simply too much.

She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him nearer, he smiled against her lips and thought this was victory, indeed.

He pressed his lips more firmly against hers and licked her lower lip to deepen the kiss. When his tongue met hers, she stopped to breathe. He has never kissed her like that before. She began to shiver and to want the kiss not to end.

When they separated from each other, she pressed her lips together just to be sure that all of that happened and blinked: she couldn't believe it. «Just... just come home.» she said, not knowing what else to say.

«I won't.» he replied, serious. «They're kids, they have to know how to behave.»

«If you're that mad, just come back for me.» she tried, biting her lower lip. «I'm only staying for ten days, they're not too much, and if you still want to go away, you can do that after I depart.» she couldn't leave him just like that, not when she promised she would bring him back, and when she stayed for so short. She didn't want to choose between him and the others. «What about that?»

He snorted. «Then, you're still going to leave.» he commented. She felt he has something else to say, but she didn't ask.

«I told you.» she said, then. «I know this is not so much. But if you really want to be with me, can't you be permissive with the guys for once? Just for once, please.» she wanted to see him, not just for some hours, she wanted to be with him for all the ten days, but she also wanted to see her brother, Shin Woo and Jeremy. That was a really selfish thought, she knew.

«Just don't look at me like that!» he told her. Then, he came up with an idea. «If I give something, I want also to receive something.»

She knew this was not going to finish good for her. «Come on, say that.»

He smirked. «Five days.»

«Five days?» what was that supposed to mean? Was he going to stay only for five days?

«Yes, stay here five more days, and I'll come back with you.» it wasn't that much more, but he knew he couldn't ask for more. Five days were five days, after all.

«That's blackmailing! You jerk!» she protested, hitting him on an arm. «This isn't fair!»

«I wouldn't call it blackmailing.» he said, seeming thoughtful. «I would call it a _compromise_.»

* * *

«I told you she was the only one who could bring him back!» smiled Mi Nam, satisfied, when he saw them arriving from the window. Mi Nyu was his sister, for sure. When she wanted something, she obtained that. That was also about Tae Kyung.

«I can't believe it!» said Shin Woo, dismayed. «Is he really here? I had doubts, but that girl is really amazing!»

«We should apologize, guys, don't you think?» asked Jeremy, from behind his magazine.

«Just wait and see.» said Mi Nam, while he went to open the door for them. «Welcome back home, guys. Sis, you're the best, indeed.»

When they walked in, Mi Nam embraced his sister again. «Treat her well, Tae Kyung.» he warned, looking a bit disappointed and jealous. She was his little sister, after all.

«Stop.» she ordered, placing a hand before his face, before he could say something more embarrassed. Tae kyung simply looked back at him the way he always did when he was irritated and, then, headed to his room.

«He's not _that_ mad, yeah?» asked Jeremy, quite frightened by the glance.

«I don't think so.» Mi Nyu answered, sitting on the sofa. She was really tired. «So, tell me... where am I going to stay for these days?»

Mi Nam and Jeremy answered at the same time. The first told «My room.» the second. «Tae Kyung's room.»

«Err... what?» asked her, blushing.

«Why did you suggest something that stupid?» asked Mi Nam. It seemed like Jeremy suggested to kill his sister.

«Well... I thought about the bathroom. You still haven't hot water, and I thought she wanted to take a hot shower or something. And... she's a girl, so if it's not in your room, she should stay in her boyfriend's room.» explained him, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Mi Nyu thought that she herself didn't know if they were boyfriend and girlfriend or not. Things were confused a lot, so she couldn't think about share a room with him. Things would become even more complicated.

«We can do this,» said Shin Woo. «if you need to take a hot bath or whatever, you can ask Tae Kyung, but maybe it's better for your brother's health if the two of you don't sleep in the same room.»

«You're a genius.» stated Mi Nam. «You should do as he said.»

Mi Nyu smiled nervously. What she was supposed to say? Can you please let me use your bathroom? That was the most embarrassing thing in the whole world, for sure. «Of course.» she said, just not to make the expression of his brother fade from his face.

«The problem is solved.» concluded Jeremy, smiling.

* * *

Mi Nyu swallowed just watching Tae Kyung's closed door. How could she ask him to take a bath? Her brother put her luggage in his room, and insisted for her to take some rest. She did so, and now she really needed to take a relaxing bath. She got up and found a note on the bedside table. It said that they were at the new spa opened recently.

She frowned. «I wanted to go too.» she complained, snorting. There was no sound in the house, maybe the four of them went there all. She sneaked out of the bed and opened the door: nothing. She bit her lower lip, feeling like she was a robber. She softly knock on Tae Kyung's door, just to make sure he wasn't there. There was no response. If he was not there, there was no need to ask for permission. He would never know, unless she had not moved something. She thought of being very careful about that.

She took a deep breath before entering the room, there was such a long time since she has done that. She lowered the handle and entered, after a step she immediately closed the door behind her, sighing of relief.

«Is there a particular reason for you to come furtively in my room, Mi Nyu?» asked Tae Kyung, sitting at his desk with a newspaper in his hands.

She froze, not knowing what to say. «Well... I... I...» he was standing there, waiting for an explanation she was not going to give properly. «Well...»

«Stop saying well and tell me.» it was like an order.

«W... no. Ehm... in my brother's room there's no hot water.» she said. He frowned, and she knew he didn't believe her. «I just came thinking you were with the guys at the spa, so... well...» she thought that she already did the worst she could, so she decided to go till the end. «can I use your bathtub?»

He sighed. «You really are...» he himself didn't even know what she was. He shook his head. «Just do what you want.»

«Thank you...» she said, not looking at him. He reminded her of the kiss they shared not much time before. «I'm going, then.»

She waited until the hot water came and tried to relax in the bathtub. She was really nervous, especially knowing he was in the other room. They have stayed apart for so long, that she didn't know how to behave in front of him. She rested her head on the edge of the bathtub and sighed. She heard a knock on the door.

«Mi Nyu...» it was Tae Kyung's voice, of course. «I was thinking about something.»

Her heart begin to beat faster. She couldn't say why, however. «W-what?»

«You asked me to use my bathtub, but... you had not towels or clean clothes with you... are you planning on going around naked?»

She blushed. «My God!» she hasn't even thought about that! «What can I do, now?» she looked at the door, thinking. «Can you please help me?»

«Of course.» he said, and she could hear that he was smiling. «But I need a payback.»

«What payback?» she asked, shocked. «What the hell are you talking about?»

«Don't you remember? Five more days everytime you ask me something.» he reminded her. She could tell he was enjoying the victory. She thought a bit about it: she could need his help one more time, or two, or even three. And five days for each time... it was really too much.

«Let's find another _compromise_.» she tried, even though she was not so sure that the first agreement comprehended five more days for all the times she would ask for help.

«I'm listening.»

«I'll stay here a month, not a day less or more. But please don't ask for other days, are you okay with that?» a month was enough, she thought, and he wouldn't accept anything less. She knew that.

«A month?» he repeated, like he was savouring those words. «It's okay with me. But we have to decide another form of payback in this case.»

«Staying here a month is not enough? Just consider it like an offer. For example, if a chicken costs 3 apples, you take five for 10.» she thought this example was really stupid the moment it exited from her mouth. She heard him laugh and blushed again.

«Fine. I'll help you.» he said, entering the bathroom. «What do you want me to do, then?»

She brought her knees to her chest, just to be sure he wasn't seeing anything. «Can you bring here a towel?» he smiled mischievously.

«Have I to help you to wrap yourself in it?» asked, trying to hide the smile, while he was searching for one of his towels, because he didn't know where to find hers.

«Please, Hyung-nim!» she said, covering her face with her hands. This was already embarrassing enough. There was no need for him to be like that.

«Understood.» he said, placing the towel near the bathtub. «I was just joking.» he sat right beside her, and she tried to make some distance between them. She was really uncomfortable. Instead he moved a lock of her wet hair behind her ear. «Your expression is really funny when you blush.»

She looked at him, quite offended. «What do you mean?» she was tempted to make the pig-nose again just after looking straight in his eyes, even though she thought she had lost this habit.

«I meant what I said.» he replied, smiling and kissed her once more. She tried not to kiss him back, but couldn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again and tilted her head, while stroking his hair gently. When his tongue met hers, she couldn't think of anything but him. There was nothing that made her feel so light-headed like his kisses. She pull him back to breathe, and notice to have made his shirt all wet.

«I'm sorry.» she said, looking at his shoulders. He looked too.

«Just don't worry. I wanted to change clothes, anyway.» he smiled again. «Should I take a bath, too?»

She blushed. «R-right now?»

* * *

A special thanks to flinn. Thanks for your review :D

And a thanks also to -Winterlurbs- :D


End file.
